


A Fancy Coffee Shop

by Bronzeflower



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt works at an extremely fancy and posh coffee shop. Dipper is the guy who comes in there every morning wearing pajamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fancy Coffee Shop

“Here’s your coffee. Have a nice day!” Wirt smiled as he handed a coffee to yet another well-dressed patron who had decided to enter the fancy, high-end coffee shop.

Anyone who entered the coffee shop was rich and probably famous. Who else would pay for the overpriced coffee and sweets that were sold there?

Everyone who entered the shop was dressed to the nines in suits and dresses and expensive jewelry. Everyone except-

The bell on the door rang as someone entered the shop. It was the adorable guy who always came in the morning wearing pajama pants with pine trees on them as well as a pajama shirt with lambs on it. His hair was messy, and he always looked like he just woke up.

He also always came in alone, but this time there was a girl wearing a bright pink long skirt and a large purple sweater with musical notes on it.

The two went up to the counter.

“The usual?” Wirt asked.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“What sweets would you like this time around?” Wirt questioned.

“I’ll take the chocolate croissant and the chocolate chip muffin.” The man in pajamas rubbed his eyes.

“And what would you like?” Wit turned toward the woman in the sweater.

“I’ll just take the same as my brother here.” She grinned.

Wirt got their orders and went back to the counter.

“So, here’s your large hot chocolates and your sweets.” Wirt rang up their purchase.

“Thank you!” The woman said brightly. The man mumbled his thanks before the two went off to a table to consume the things they had ordered.

Wirt sighed as he continued working. The guy who wore pajamas was really cute and absolutely adorable.

After a while, the woman in the sweater dragged the man in pajamas up to the counter.

“Hey! I’m Mabel!” The woman in the sweater greeted. “And this is my brother, Dipper, who had apparently never introduced himself to the cute guy who works the morning shift of the coffee shop.”

“Uh, cute?” Wirt’s face was pink.

“Uh, yeah.” Dipper scratched his head.

“I’m Wirt?” Wirt tried to break the awkwardness.

“Hey, Wirt! Dipper is free after his book signing on Saturday. He was wondering if he could go on a date with you after it.” Mabel said.

“Mabel!” Dipper yelled. “I’m sorry. You really don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I, uh.” Wirt stuttered. “I would love to go on a d-date with you.”

Dipper turned pink and laughed a little.

“I, uh, guess I could give you my phone number.” Dipper got out some paper and pen and wrote on it. He tore off a part of the paper and gave it to Wirt.

“I should probably give you my number, too.” Wirt took the leftover paper. “You know, because you would want to know who is calling or texting you. Could I borrow your pen?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Dipper handed the pen to Wirt. Wirt wrote down his number, and he handed the paper and pen to Dipper.

“So, a book signing?” Wirt asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a pretty well-known author.”

“Oh.” Wirt’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait, you’re Dipper Pines! My little brother loves your books!”

“And what about you?” Dipper questioned.

“Oh, I, um.” Wirt ran a hand through his hair. “I haven’t really gotten around to reading them yet.” Dipper laughed.

“Well-” Dipper was interrupted by a quite ‘ahem’ behind him. “I should probably go. Don’t want to disrupt you from your job too much.”

“I’ll text you.” Wirt said. Dipper grinned as he left with his sister, who almost seemed to be smiling brighter than Dipper was.

“What would you like?” Wirt asked the customer.

Wirt’s shift seemed to be over as soon as he started. He left with a smile on his face and excitement for his date with the cute guy who wore pajamas every morning to the fancy coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^u^


End file.
